How Can You Love A Mudbood?
by Belle Gold
Summary: Theresa, or Tessie is the new witch in school. She's smart and beautiful, but how will she hold up being behind a few years in her classes, and dealing with the meanest bully in school, Draco Malfoy?
1. Introduction

"What the hell?" screamed my mother. I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could to see what the matter was.

There, on the counter was an owl. An owl in broad daylight no less! And it was carrying a letter!

I walked up to it, and it stuck out its leg, expecting me to take the letter from it. I carefully took the letter from the owl, and in a flash, it spread its wings, and was gone.

"What is this nonsense, Theresa?" cried my mother, putting a hand on my shoulder.

We looked at the letter. It was addressed to me. Apparently, some school called Hogwarts had wanted me to go there.

"But mum, I already go to another school!" I complained.

"Hush, read the rest of the letter," said my mother hurriedly.

"I'm a what?" I shouted. "A witch? How could that be possible? And they want to teach me magic at that school? Mummy, I really don't want to go!"

"Darling, I know this comes at a shock, but we tried to keep your "special abilities" secret..."

"You knew I was magical?" I asked my mother.

"Well, when you were born, you had pitch black hair on your head," my mother explained. "But the next day, it had turned blonde! And the next, blue! And, well you see where I am getting at... It also helped that on your first birthday, a man named Albus Dumbledore came to our house, and explained to me that you were a witch, and you were to go to his school to learn how to control your magical abilities..."

"But he neglected to warn me of the owls!" said my mother, clutching at her heart. "Gave me a downright scare that did! Thought it was going to strike at me!"

"Well, I guess it would be fun to go to this school," I said, smiling a bit. "Place where no one knows me, and I could excel just as easily as I did in public school!"

I was nervous and excited as I boarded the Hogwarts Express. I walked through the carriages, and then settled on an empty one. I sat down, and began to read my book.

The door slid open, and a boy with pale, blond hair entered. I looked up from my book, and the boy's icy blue eyes pierced right through my body.

"Can I sit here?" asked the boy quietly. "I just needed to get away from the crowds..."

"I don't mind," I said, returning to my book.

"You like to read?" asked the boy.

"Why, yes, is that a problem for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well-"

"Good, then let me read in peace!"

"I was about to say that... I also like to read..."

I put my bookmarker in my book and closed it, looking back at the blond boy.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Draco... Malfoy," said the boy. "And yours?"

"Theresa Smith," I replied, holding out my hand for him to shake. Draco took my hand, and kissed it.

"I shall call you Tessie," said Draco, winking at me.

"And I shall call you Draco, because I like your first name," I replied.

"Fancy that," smiled Draco. "You are probably the only one who will ever call me by my first name. Mother only calls me that when she is mad or upset at me..."

I laughed, and Draco moved closer to me. I could see the beautiful specks of grey in his blue eyes now, and saw that his once pale skin was now turning a light pale pinkish color. "What's a pretty girl like you sitting in a carriage by yourself?"

"I'm new," I said. "I've never been to, er Hogwarts, is it?"

"Oh, you must be a foreign exchange student!" said Draco. "I've always wondered what the other schools were like. But, mother and father insist I study here at this school. Pity really..."

"Well, I guess you could say that," I said, shyly.

"So, which is it? Durmstrang?" chortled Draco. "I highly doubt that. They only let dark witches and wizards in their schools. And ugly ones at that. You must be from Beaubatons, but funny, you're not French..."

"No, I'm not from either of those schools," I said, blushing. "I went to-"


	2. The Pain of Knowing

The whistle of the train blasted loudly, which startled Draco as he jumped and fell to the floor. I giggled, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Draco, you are so... funny," I said, helping him up.

"Tessie, we had better get dressed," said Draco, pulling me towards the girls changing area on the train. "We will be at school soon..."

"But, why? Aren't we already dressed?" I asked.

"Muggle clothes aren't acceptable at school, you should know that..."

"I- erm..." I stammered. All I had brought with me were these so-called "muggle" clothes. I didn't know Hogwarts was so peculiar on the dress code...

"See you in a bit," said Draco, patting me on the arm.

I walked into the changing area, and sat down and began to cry. What would Draco say when I showed up to school wearing the same clothes that I wore on the train? He seemed so peculiar about everything, and I didn't want my first friend at school to turn into an enemy.

"Girl, why are you crying?" asked a soft voice from behind me.

I turned to look at a very eccentric looking girl with long blonde hair, wearing black robes, radish earrings, and was reading a magazine called the Quibbler upside-down.

"Well, I am new to this school, and I didn't know that I was supposed to buy robes... All I have brought are these so called "muggle" clothes..."

"You look like you are the same size as me," said the girl with a sigh. "Here, I have a spare you can borrow..."

"Thank you so much, erm... what's your name again?"

"Luna Lovegood," said the girl, turning the page of her magazine.

"Luna, I hope we can be good friends after this! My name is Theresa Smith."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be!" said Luna with a smile. "By the way, I would suggest you order robes by owl. Here you can use mine."

"I... I don't know how to or what to do," I whispered.

"Here, I will show you," said Luna.

She rummaged in her bag for a scrap of paper, and whipped out a quill.

"Your measurements are written down now, and now all you need to do is pay ten galleons."

I handed over the strange looking money my mother gave me. Mother had said it was from Dumbledore, who gave it to her when he first met her to tell her I was a witch.

"You have your books also I trust," asked Luna while tying the piece of paper to the owl.

"Uh... I thought they were going to be supplied to us!" I cried. "Oh great, what a way to start school!"

Luna took the piece of paper, and wrote down the books I needed, and I handed over the money for them.

"Here, Hermes, fly as fast as you can, and come back just as quick," said Luna, opening the window to the train and letting the owl fly off into the scenery.

"And the bird knows exactly where to go, and it will come back?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Hermes is a good owl," said Luna. "My it is late! We best go get our things and be off!"

Luna left the changing area, and I went back to the compartment to gather my things.

Sure enough, Draco was there, waiting for me...

"You look stunning in your robes," said Draco, eyeing me over. He was dressed in the same black robes as I, but underneath it, he wore a white collared shirt with a green and silver tie, and black pants. The black robes he wore had a symbol emblazoned on it, a snake with the words SLYTHERIN above it.

"What does Slytherin mean?" I asked curiously as I touched the symbol and admired its design.

"Oh, that's my house you see," said Draco, inviting me to sit next to him. "I was sorted into that house. It represents real wizards, not mudblood filth and blood traitors!"

"Oh..." I said, not really understanding. "Are there other houses?"

"Yes," said Draco, looking at me curiously. "Hang on, are you a first year?"

"Well, no actually," I said. "I never got my letter till now. I've been told that I'm going to be put into third year."

"Weird, very weird..." said Draco. "Well, I shall explain everything. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You are sorted into these houses by a sorting hat, and you remain in that dorm for the rest of your seven years of education at school."

"What house do you think I would belong to?" I asked, intrigued.

"Hopefully you will wind up in Slytherin with me," smirked Draco. "Are you a pureblood?"

"I don't quite get what you are saying Draco."

Draco's face had now suddenly begun to whiten. "Are you a mudblood?" he whispered.

"I don't know what that is, and if it anything offensive..." I scowled.

"It means that you have non magical parents, or muggle parents," said Draco. "Answer me, are you a mudblood?"

"Yes... I guess I am," I replied quietly.

"Then you will never be in Slytherin," cried Draco. "We only accept the purest wizards and witches! I should have known that you were a filthy mudblood!"

I looked back at him, and saw his icy blue eyes burn with anger. "Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and sure as damn hell don't touch me!"

Draco left me, and the train blew its whistle one more time, and I gathered my things for when the train finally stopped at Hogwarts. Great, just great. I had already made an enemy before I had even walked through the castle door.


	3. The Sorting Hat and Legilimancy

While getting my things together, and trying to make my way off the train, I bumped into Luna.

"Oh dear Luna!" I cried making her jump. "I could use a friend right now. So far, I wish I could go back home, even though my family wouldn't be too happy to see me..."

I thought about my father, who despised my "magical talents," along with my sister. My mother was the only one who understood and accepted it, but once and awhile, I would get into trouble or make her mad, and that was all it took for her to curse my magical abilities.

_"You child of the devil!" cried my mother one day when she had seen me make M&M's circle around myself. "This is unholy! I demand you to stop this you devil's child!"_

_"Mummy, I don't know how to, I don't know what I am doing!"_

_"Go to your room, you naughty girl! Come down when you learn to control this abomination at the devil's hand!"_

Luna looked back at me, and patted my back. "Come, the house elves will take your belongings to your dorm. You need to go by that nice man over there, since you are a first year..."

She pointed to the biggest man I had ever seen, and believe me, I have seen big people. When you come from a family of tall people, you think you have seen tall, but this man must have been a giant!

"Fir's years this way!" he cried.

"Hello Hagrid, this is Theresa Smith," said Luna pushing me towards the large man.

"Hello Hagrid," I said, looking up at the kind face. "I'm new at Hogwarts. Where am I supposed to be?"

"Ah, well Theresa, come with me, I will lead you to the boats..."

Luna left me in the safety of Hagrid, and I was escorted into a boat. As soon as Hagrid had gotten in his humongous boat and whistled, the boats that carried the many first year students took off by themselves.

My God, I had seen nothing like it! You didn't have to row yourself to the school; the damn boat did all of the work for you!

I looked down at the beautiful blue water that mirrored the sky, speckled with stars. I heard a gasp, and looked up. I started to gasp, along with the rest of the new students in the boats.

The castle of Hogwarts was there in the distance, although very old, it had certain magnetism to it. Something I couldn't put my finger on it...

It was lit up, casting a yellow glow through the many windows of the castle. It looked inviting, and I soon forgot my troubles that I had on the bus.

We reached the shore, and walked up the staircase to meet a woman dressed in a black witch's hat and matching black robes. She had a certain look on her face, and I knew this was not the person you wanted to mess around with.

"Welcome, new students," said the witch. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor House and teacher of Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. You are now going to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. There, you will remain in that dorm until you graduate in your seventh year at school. Come, the sorting is about to begin..."

Professor McGonagall led us down to the Great Hall, which was a sight to see! The ceiling looked as if it was not a ceiling, but the very sky itself! Candles hovered over the many students sitting at their house's tables. I saw actual ghosts, GHOSTS! See-through and gliding through the tables, even talking to students!

I walked up, and stood with the rest of the first years, awaiting what was about to happen next.

"When I call your name, please come forward. Alice, Mary!"

A girl with blonde, curly hair walked up, sat down on a stool provided, and had an old wizard's hat put on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers came from the Gryffindor table as they welcomed Mary to their table. I waited for my name to be called, nervous that I would be put into a house where I did not belong...

"Smith, Theresa!"

I walked up to the stool, and sat down, and the hat was placed on my head.

"Hm... said a voice in my head, almost making me fall off my stool."Do not worry child, I will not hurt you. My job is to sort, not harm... Where shall I place you? Surely not Gryffindor! You're not daring enough. Slytherin is a definite no, definitely no... How about Hufflepuff? You are very loyal and just. Or Ravenclaw, yes... you would be great there. All here inside your head. I can see that you have the brains for it. RAVENCLAW!"

There was a loud applause from the Ravenclaw table, and I saw Luna getting up from her seat, and giving me a hug. "You are going to be in the same house as me! Come, sit next to me!"

As I walked over to sit next to her, I saw that Draco boy, sitting at the adjacent table, giving me a dirty look. "Mudblood," he mouthed to me.

I looked away, trying to keep my composure and tears as I turned to Luna. 'Oh how I wish we could be together!'

"Well Luna, we are together, aren't we?" I asked her, looking at her oddly.

"I didn't say anything," said Luna.

'If only... if only she was a pureblood...'

I looked around, trying to figure out who was talking to me, but I couldn't find the owner of the voice. What was happening to me? Was I going crazy?

"Welcome all students to a new year at Hogwarts!" said a gray haired man with a long gray beard to match. "I am, as you know, Professor Dumbledore, and I will be brief so you can get to enjoy the feast. All students are banned from the forest, and there is to be no magic permitted in the corridors. Now, let the feast begin!"

I ate my dinner in silence, laughing at Luna's stories, and every once and a while, I would hear that voice...

'God, she is so beautiful... If only she was a pureblood! I would have her already!'

I put my hands over my ears, trying to make the voice that rang in my ears to stop. But it didn't. All I could hear was this voice ringing in my ears, a familliar voice that wouldn't stop.

"STOP!" I screamed so loudly, that everyone was looking at me in a silent stupor.

The Great Hall grew deadly quiet, and all of the students and teachers looked at me. I felt like a circus freak, something for people to gawk at. Professor Dumbledore rose from where he sat at the head table, and walked up to the table, near where I sat with Luna. "Come with me, child..." he whispered softly.

Dumbledore lead me to his office, and handed me a bar of chocolate. "Take it, always calms the nerves," said Dumbledore, looking into my brown eyes. I ate a bit, and it spread a warm sensation throughout my body.

"Now, what is the problem, young lady?"

"Well, my name is Theresa Smith, and I am new to your beautiful school," I began slowly. "I am a- a mudblood if you will, sir..."

"Child! That is a very offensive term to call oneself! It means dirty blood, a very foul, hurtful term for someone who is born to non-magical parents. Where have you learned such a term?"

"The Malfoy boy... he called me that word on the train. I don't think he meant any harm by it! He seemed to like me before he knew... Oh professor! Please, I don't want any trouble to come to him!"

"Not to worry, Miss Theresa. Continue, please," said Dumbledore.

"Well, the reason I shouted sir was because... because... I think I am going crazy."

"What did you experience?"

"I heard a voice inside my head," I said. "A male voice saying, 'If only she wasn't a mudblood, I'd have her.'"

"Theresa, I have a feeling that you have the gift of legilimency, the art of reading minds. And, I think you may have bee reading young Draco's mind..."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "So I am not crazy, I can just hear what other people are thinking? But how?"

"Some witches and wizards are born with the natural talent, as you are," said Dumbledore. "Others must work hard to get remotely close to your ability. But I must warn you. You must control yourself, especially when it comes to schoolwork and testing. Cheating will not be accepted here at Hogwarts."

"I promise sir, I will not use this gift to cheat on tests, maybe to get a head start on homework though..."

Dumbledore laughed, and patted me on the back. "You may go to your dorm now. Password is Rowena."


	4. Charms Class

I left the office, and made my way blindly towards Ravenclaw Tower. I wandered around, completely lost, and then, I accidentally walked through a ghost.

"EW!" I cried, feeling the coldness seep over my body. The ghost of a woman turned around, and gave me a comforting look.

"Are you lost, miss?" she asked me, her eyes full of concern. She wore a billowy dress that rippled as she moved.

"Yes, you see I am looking for Ravenclaw Tower," I replied. "Can you help me?"

"Come, I am the Ravenclaw ghost, I will take you there!"

The ghost guided me all the way to the portrait hole, and I said the password, and it swung open for me. I entered, and was amazed to find a common room filled with books on the walls. The staircase to the left led to the girl's dorms, so I walked up the stairs.

I found my things lying on a bed, and began to unpack my things. I was beginning to think that I truly belonged here now. Never mind that Draco boy, and his contradicting thoughts! It must be a hoax! He must be playing around with me, and believe me, he should not be messing with me, especially now that I will be learning magic!

The sky was a midnight blue, and the stars outside my window began to shine with all the brightness they could muster. I gazed out of my window, looking at the beauty of it all, and sighed. 'It is all so beautiful, much more so than what they call here, "muggle schools,"' I thought to myself. After a while, I started to yawn, and then went to bed at last.

The next day, I ate breakfast in the Great Hall with my fellow Ravenclaws, and had obtained all of my books, clothes, and finally, a wand. I held the wand in my hand, and felt a surge of power course through my veins.

My wand was very special; it said it on the box that it was packaged in. This was the only wand made of unicorn tail and feather of a dove; they never had fused the two together, and never will.

"Nice wand Theresa," said Luna dreamily, reaching for some more toast. "Excited about your first class?"

"Yeah, it's Charms with Flitwick! I can't wait to start practicing on spells!"

I quickly finished my breakfast, and went to the Charms room. I was early, and no one else seemed to be there. "AH! AN EARLY BIRD!" squeaked a voice. I looked around, but couldn't see who had spoken. Then, I jumped as a very short man stood on top of a desk piled with books. "And who might you be, young miss? I've never seen you around before!"

"I'm Theresa Smith," I said nervously. "And you must be Professor Flitwick?"

"Yes, dear," said Flitwick. "Oh good, all the others are starting to come in! I bet you know plenty of spells since you are a third year!"

"Sir, I don't know the first thing about casting spells or magic," I whispered softly. "I'm brand new to the school..."

"Well my dear, I guess you should just try your best, and if things are too difficult, we will put you in a first year classroom," said Flitwick gently.

Soon the room began to fill with students, and once all had sat down, Professor Flitwick began to teach us the hovering charm.

"You say the incantation: WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! And then you move your wand like so..."

He swished and flicked his wand gracefully. "I have given you all feathers to work on. Off you go then..."

To my own surprise, Draco walked into the class. I looked at my watch. He was over twenty minutes late.

"Draco, you must not start the term off with such lack of control! Ten points from Slytherin for your lateness! And you have detention with me tonight!"

I sat quietly in a desk toward the front. I began to unpack my books for class when all of a sudden I heard the voice again! 'Great! Just great! Detention and points taken away on the first day of class! What a great way to start term! I wish I could just disappear- just leave and never come back... I wish I could control myself, but it is just an act, an act to mask my true feelings of low self esteem. If I could only be myself...'

I looked around the room. Flitwick was busy writing out a detention slip, and Draco was still sitting in his chair and talking to two really large boys on either side of him.

'I don't know how much more I can take,' said the voice. 'Bad enough that I have to put on the bad-boy act, but worst of all, I think I like this... this girl. But she's a mudblood! How can I possibly have a crush on a filthy mudblood? I cannot deny my desire for her... I fear if I deny them any longer I shall explode, but I must hide it. Mother and father would never approve, and with the way life is going, I know better than to disobey them...'

I turned my head in his direction, and he looked the other way. I then looked down at my feather. How could I possibly make it float in the air with a silly incantation?

"Wingardium leviosa!" I cried. Soon my feather had begun to float into the air, hovering above my head.

"Well done!" cried Flitwick. "What is your name miss, and what house do you belong to?"

"I'm Theresa Smith, sir, and I'm a Ravenclaw," I said, grinning.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw for a job well done, if I do say so myself!" said Flitwick.

After class, I was pulled aside by the professor. "Wait a minute now, Theresa. I want a word with you before you leave."

I hung back, and Flitwick began to rub his temples. "You should not doubt yourself, Theresa. You will do fine in school, and I absolutely refuse to send you to first year classes. You definitely live up to Ravenclaw expectations, I am proud to say... I wanted to ask you if you would like to help me with something tonight."

"Are you going to teach me more charms and spells?" I asked curiously.

"That, and I also hope for you to straighten that Draco boy out," said Flitwick with a mischievous grin. I laughed, and agreed to come to the Charms room at seven for Draco's detention.


	5. Detention With Draco

I finished my supper in the Great Hall, and said goodbye to Luna as I left for the Charms classroom. I had beaten Draco there, and Flitwick turned to me and smiled. "I want to see what you are capable of, Theresa. Take out your wand please."

I took my wand out of my pocket, and twirled it around in my hands.

"Since you are early, I want to see if you can master this spell," said Flitwick, taking out a goblet. "This spell is a summoning spell. All you have to do is say ACCIO and then add the object you want to summon. In this case, it is ACCIO GOBLET! Give it a try, this is not so very advanced, it is only a year or two above your level..."

I looked at the goblet that sat on Flitwick's desk, and pointed my wand directly at it. "Accio goblet!" I cried. The goblet zoomed into my hand, and I grasped it with trembling fingers.

"My heavens!" cried Flitwick. "You must try another spell, something more complicated... let's try something even harder. Now this spell is a bit too advanced for you, but please try your best at it. This charm is on your O.W.L. exams, which you take at your final year of Hogwarts. It is a banishing charm, and the incantation is EVANESCO!"

I looked at the goblet in my hand, and with determination, I put it on Flitwick's desk, and said "EVANESCO!"

In an instant, the goblet was gone! Flitwick began to jump up and down with glee. "Well done Miss! Very well done! I shall have to speak to the headmaster about moving you up into higher classes. With your brains, you should be leaving school in no time!"

There was a movement somewhere in the background, and then Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows. I knew he had been watching me with a sickening feeling in his stomach because I was brand new to the school, and even he couldn't perform like I could with three years of extra learning behind him.

His face was white as a ghost, and he walked slowly into the room. "I've come to serve my detention, sir," said Draco quietly.

"Sit, Mr. Malfoy," said Flitwick motioning to an empty desk next to me.

"My dear, hold on one minute! I am going to run to Dumbledore and tell him what you have just done! Watch the boy, and make sure he doesn't leave, understand?"

"Yes sir," I said quietly, as he left the room.

No sooner did he leave when Draco got up from his seat, and made his way towards the door, but I blocked him. "You are not to leave, you heard what Flitwick said!"

"I am not going to be accosted by some filthy mudblood!" cried Draco, trying to push past me. "Let me go!" But a voice inside my head was telling me something different.

'I cannot stay with you... I fear if I stay, I might betray to you my love for you...'

'Well,' I thought to myself. 'It is a little too late for that since I can hear your thoughts dumbass!'

"I won't let you go!" I said, slamming him up against the front of the classroom. I put my wand against his throat, and he chuckled to himself.

"You do not know how to use that thing!" he laughed. "What makes you think I fear a mudblood who doesn't know how to cast a proper spell to commit harm to someone!?"

But I could hear his thoughts in my head: 'She could kill me right now... I could tell her the curse and she could do it... she is a very smart, powerful, beautiful witch... But how can she be?! She's just a mudblood for crying out loud!'

I then grabbed his throat, pulling his head against the back of the wall. "You will NOT call me mudblood!" I shouted. His blue eyes did not betray his true thoughts, but instead looked upon me with utmost hatred and anger.

"LET ME GO MAD WOMAN!" he yelled.

"Only if you promise to stop calling me mudblood you evil bastard!" I cried, slapping him hard across the face, and letting go of his throat.

He held his face, and stood there for a moment, eyes burning in anger. I had begun to hyperventilate, and my hands were clenched into fists. I stared back at him in absolute loathing.

And then...


End file.
